The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling (not patented) with an unnamed seedling (not patented). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 2007 and the resulting seed was sown in December 2007, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named ‘PACseventy’. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. ‘PACseventy’ has medium double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has medium single flowers.        2. ‘PACseventy’ has white colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has light red petals.        
The new variety may distinguish from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. ‘PACseventy’, has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed seedling        2. ‘PACseventy’ has white colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has off white petals.        